The Saiyan with the hunted future
by tomer3392
Summary: "Where am I?", asked a black haired teen as he craned his head to look into the swirling red skies above. His clothes were tattered, his mind wrecked by confusion and despair, his spirit broken. The only thing he could have been certain about were his memories and the moment he took his last dying breath.
1. The Saiyan with the hunted future

The Saiyan with the hunted future

-Almond city, 13:32-

It was a rainy day in Almond city; it was a day that the world lost its one remaining hero; that was the day that Son Gohan died.

He laid outside in the streets submerged in a puddle of mud and his own blood, his eyes having lost their spark, his heart having stopped beating, he laid there alone with no one to spend his final moments with, that was the end of a hero that gave so much and received so little.

"Gohan!" a shout was heard in the lifeless streets as thunder was heard in the background, "Gohan!" the shouting came closer as the shadows of the once great buildings were cast on the cold, wet and lifeless streets.

"Gohan?" a voice was heard across the street barely above a whisper as footsteps were heard coming closer and closer until a boy no older than fourteen was standing in front of the fallen hero.

"Gohan? What have they done to you? You were my brother and they took you away" the boy said in a soft voice dropping to his knees as tears started to emerge from his baby blue eyes, the only thing that could be heard in the young boy's mind was the voice of his dead mentor, remembering how he treat him as a brother, and taught him the way of the warrior.

What once were memories that gave warmth to one's heart became nothing more than a numbing sensation that rocked the body to its core, and with it came sadness, anger and desperation, funnelled out with a scream that not even the great thunder above could silence, as the boy clenched his fists strong enough to break the skin and draw blood. His lavender hair started to flash gold, his muscles started to tense and expand and with one desperate scream that shocked the heavens the boy transformed, vowing to avenge his brother.

As the boy found his strength again he picked up his mentor on his back and with one long sigh he flew to his house feeling nothing but void that threatened to consume his young heart that witnessed too many horrors in his time.

-Capsule corporation, Bulma's lab-

Bulma - just like she did for the last eight years - sat in front of her computer working on her project, but not just any project because in Bulma's mind it was supposed to be their one and only chance of salvation 'damn, the numbers just don't add up, no matter what I do the blasted machine won't affect our history but someone else's' the brunette thought to herself as she took a sip from her coffee mug.

Suddenly the door to her lab opened violently as her only son, Trunks, went to one of her desks and with a swift move of his hands cleared the table and put the body of his mentor atop it.

"Trunks!" screamed Bulma as she saw him still in his super saiyan form in amazement until she saw the carcass of a man in his twenties that she knew since he was nothing but a toddler, still full with innocence and hope on her table, tears immediately started to emerge and she put her hands on her mouth. She saw her friend that she viewed as her son torn apart body lying on her table looking at her, wide lifeless eyes staring into her very soul as if judging her past actions.

"Mom, please help me" Trunks yelled at her, holding the head of Gohan to his chest as Bulma could only stand in shock of what she was witnessing "Mom! Please save him!" again screamed Trunks as tears fell from his eyes still in denial thinking that his mother could save someone that was already gone.

"Trunks, come here baby" said Bulma as she looked at the state of her son coming towards him trying with all her strength to separate him from Gohan's body.

"shhhh, it's ok" Bulma said as she rubbed Trunks back while giving him a hug, as he gently put Gohan's head back on the table and his hair returned to its original lavender color as he returned the hug and for the next half an hour the only thing he could mutter between his sobs was "I'm sorry".

When it was all over and Trunks had fallen asleep in Bulma's arms like he did when he was still a small child, she could do nothing but stare at the lifeless body of her friend. She put Trunks in her chair and then walked to the table and when she looked at his face she sow the same thing she had witnessed many times ago with him and his father, hope.

She put one of her hands gently on Gohan's face like he could shatter at any moment and weak smile started to come as she remembered through his face all the adventures she went through with him and his father, tears started to come from her eyes and suddenly something clicked in her mind, 'Kami knows he deserves it'

She returned to her lab and took a syringe and with that she drew some blood from the body, she returned to her computer and put the blood sample in a little tube that opened up beside the keyboard and started to type, and pictures of places of the world and from Namek ran through the screen of her computer and with one last tear that emerged from her eyes, a syringe with greenish substance came out from the same tub she put Gohan's blood in.

'Gohan this is for you' she took the syringe and stabbed it into one of Gohans veins and a couple of minutes later all the wounds on his body started to close themselves, bones could be heard putting themselves back into their proper place and green energy bolts started to jump out from every part of his body.

Bulma quickly returned to her computer and started to record herself "Gohan, if you are hearing this then that means it…" when she was finished she took the remaining green substance and sprayed it on a bag with CC logo on it that she prepared after her recording.

When she looked back at the table where she found Gohan, she saw that the body was nowhere to be found and for once she shad tears of happiness and joy, "it worked" was the only thing she could mutter as she fell to her knees and put her hands over her mouth.

Behind her, Trunks was beginning to stir awake, he started to look around the room trying to remember what happened, he started to hear sniffs and when his blue eyes fell on the form of his mother crying on a table that was stained with blood he remembered everything "Mom? What happened to Gohan's… b-body?" asked Trunks as his mother stopped crying and turned to her son.

"Trunks honey came here" said Bulma as Trunks given her a hug "It's all ok now, he's ok" said Bulma as Trunks felt himself chucked from what he heard from his mother.

"Mom, you mean-" his mother nod to his words as Trunks felt himself holding his tears "do you think he will ever see us again?" asked Trunks with hope in his voice.

"I'm sure of it" his mother said with a smile on her face.

-Location unknown-

He stirred and groaned as he woke up, he felt like he hadn't moved for ages as he came out from his pod "yow, Bardock!" he heard his comrade call as he looked aside seeing his best friend Toma come out from his pod.

Toma was an average build saiyan with tan skin and a Mohawk as a hair cut, he was a third class like his friend.

They had just returned from their mission from a plant called Rivjh that from that point in time was renamed to Frieza Planet D. 536, and, like all true saiyans, the first thing they did was go to the nearest bar.

As they entered a random bar they could hear and see their fellow saiyans roughhousing, drinking and singing around them, they could smell the stench of alcohol and food as their comrades like beasts ate their meals.

"Bardock! Toma! Over here!" they could hear their friends call them, as they neared the table Bardock could see his mate Gina with her bloated stomach carrying his second son or as he liked to call it spawn.

"Typical, the first thing you do after you were absent for four months is go to a bar" said Fasha as Toma sling his arm around her and started to laugh with his friends.

"I miss you" said Gina with love and adoration to her mate as Borgos and Shugesh started to smirk at Bardock discomfort as Gina hugged him.

"It's a mystery how a mean son of a bitch like you could get his hands on someone like little Gina hare" said Borgos the behemoth of a saiyan to Bardock.

"You're just jealous that I got the girl, while you were left with your hand on your dick" said Bardock as he was given the middle finger and started to make out with Gina.

"Did you hear that Frieza and his brother almost waged war on one another?" said Shugesh as he gorged his face in some kind of purple alien meat "their father came in to the picture in the last second and diverge the empire into two parts, one for Frieza and one for Cooler, it is now we are located at the edge of Frieza's empire, for some reason he insisted to keep this part of space from the hands of his brother"

"Since when are you so into politics?" asked Toma as his partner was only one step away from taking his mate right then and there.

"Well someone needs to be the brain here" said the overly fat saiyan as he smacked the butt of one of the waitress and got a week ki blast to the face "better luck next time mom!"

Suddenly a great noise was heard outside the bar and a blinding light could be seeing outside of the windows of the bar.

And all the customers decided to see what was all the light show was about and as Bardock and his crew came out they saw a boy no older than twenty in the middle of a crater on the street.

For some reason, when Bardock and Gina looked at the still form of the boy they started to feel discomfort in their heart, they felt great rage that was mixed with sadness that could break any lesser being, so they chose to help him in some hope that they could better understand why they felt that way towards a stranger they never even met in their life.

"Bardock, you know the lad?" asked Toma as he helped his friend pick the boy from the crater.

"No, but for some reason he seems familiar, it's like he is a part from mine and Gina's pack" said Bardock as his team mates started to take in the features of the boy in front of them.

"Come. Let's take him to the medic center, there they will patch him up" said Borgos as he and the rest flew to the medic center, not knowing that from this point on the boy would not only affect them but the whole saiyan race and mayhaps the very threads of the universe.


	2. Where am I?

?Where am I

As Bardock and his crew reached the hospital, Gina started to look at the young man with more and more interest and take more of his details; 'he sure reminds me of my grandfather, he even shares the same scowl when he slept'

"So who do you think did it to the boy?" asked Toma as he noticed that the man didn't have a tail like the rest of his race, at first he thought the boy was an alien with humanoid features but he discarded the idea when Bardock and Gina acted like he was family.

"Must have been an elite, they are the only ones that have the right and audacity to cut off the tails of lower classes from them, poor bastard must have been too drunk and messed with the wrong saiyan" said Shugesh as he looked at the state of the saiyan and his weird clothes "and probably also a saiyan not from our world from the style of his clothing".

As his comrades continued their deduction Bardock was too busy finding an empty room with an empty healing tank. That was until someone shoved him hard into a wall and when he looked at who did it he found a group of laughing elite with the infamous Nappa, the right hand man of the king, at the forefront of the group "Move you third class trash, me and the boys just returned from an elite level purging mission, not like cowardly scum like you will ever know the filling" the surrounding saiyan in his group started to laugh as Bardock's were absolutely livid.

Bardock tried to hold himself with all his might. He obviously knew that if he wanted to he could wipe the floor with all those so called elite class, but he didn't. Not because he had some so called loyalty to the king, but because his mate was there and he could never forgive himself if she and his child got hurt in the crossfire.

"Brown-nosing ass licker son of a bitch!" Borgos screamed as Nappa and his group left while Shugesh and Fasha tried to hold him rather than need to find two healing tanks and god knows nobody had time for that.

"Come on, I'm losing my patience, Borgos let's just do what we came here for and find out what's with the kid. Honestly, I'm starting to think he is more trouble than he's worth!" said Fasha as she smacked Borgos in the head, and immediately entered the empty room putting Gohan in the pod "finally we can heal the brat" said Fasha.

"So what now?" asked Gina as she looked at Gohan in concern rubbing her stomach as her maternal instincts started to emerge.

"The only thing we can do is wait" said Bardock as he sat on the floor with his crew and Gina on his lap putting his hands on her pregnant stomach and sharing a smile.

"Find a room, you horny kids" said Toma as everybody started to laugh and get some shut eye.

- Medical center, thirty minutes later-

Green was everything he could see as his vision was completely blocked by some bubbly green substance; his mind, body and spirit feeling more relaxed than he ever did even before Raditz came and turned his life around for the worse, he felt truly good, _'is this heaven? Kind of weird that everything is green, oh well, beggars can't be choosers'._

Suddenly his anger started to surface as his memories came back to him and he remembered how the androids played with him like he was some kind of toy. He could still see it in their eyes how they took joy from blasting him into oblivion and with that probably came the fate that Trunks would be next since no one would be there to continue his training.

He started to bite his own bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and clenched his fists. The only thing that stopped him from giving in to his rage were the words of his late mentor and first friend that still rang fresh in his head _'Gohan, remember that whatever happens a warrior can never lose his cool in the battlefield. It can mean life and death if one is not careful'_

When he tried to move he noticed that an invisible force stopped him from moving too far and when he put his hands on it he noticed that he had something back he had lost long ago _'my hand! I got my hand back' _Gohan screamed in his mind as a grin that could only be rivaled by his father.

When the tank started beeping Bardock and his team woke up he pressed the release button and the fluid in the tank started to drain as the glass door opened "Finally I started to think that you died or something. I'm Bardock and this is my crew. As we've introduced ourselves, I feel like you should return the favor, so who are you?" asked Bardock as he narrowed his eyes at Gohan in the last part of his question.

"Well I'm… look! Food!" Gohan screamed as he went through the window in a speed no one could follow and in a few seconds stood on the hospital rooftop taking in the view around him, the skies were pinkish red he was in some kind of settlement that in the middle laid a huge castle and around it were beautiful buildings that looked like they came out from Science fiction, but when you started to look near the edge you could see rundown buildings that looked like they went through war, it was a peculiar sight and almost immediately he understood that he wasn't on Earth anymore.

"Ok, not heaven, so where am I? And how am I still alive? The last thing I remember is getting my ass handed to me by 18 and 17" Gohan asked himself still trying to find an explanation on how he got to that weird place where apparently saiyans still exist.

"Don't know, you tell me!" Gohan, without turning, caught the fist that was aimed at the back of his head and turned to look at his attacker "Nice catch, but you are not going anywhere until I'm getting answers" said Bardock with a as his fist was still looked in Gohan's hand.

"And how do you exactly will do that?" answered Gohan with a serious voice, narrowing his eyes at Bardock showing that he was one not to mess with.

"Oh, I have my ways" said Bardock with a smirk as suddenly Gohan felt a sharp pain in the palm of his hands and saw him holding a syringe in the same hand the sayian tried to strike him with, and in a few seconds he fell asleep in Bardock grasp _'damn kid gives me the creeps, the weird thing is that I usually blast the bastard to oblivion at that point'_ Bardock looked down at the teen and for some reason his saiyan instincts that were triggered when one of his pack members were hurt instantly came in and he gently picked him from the ground; _'but for some reason the idea made me feel like I would hurt my own child' _

After Bardock returned Gohan to the room as the rest of the team looked at his unconscious form "Damn, the brat made me excited for a moment there" said Shugesh as he started to poke Gohan with his tail waking him up.

"What? Where? Why can't I move my body?" said Gohan as he woke up and saw the same saiyans in the room as before - all with their trademark saiyan smirk telling him that they had gotten him now.

"So let's ask again, who are you?" asked Bardock as he looked at Gohan in the eyes and for some reason he got the feeling again that he was supposed to help the boy and not fight him.

_'Should I tell them the truth? Of course not, where did this come from? I just need to answer them in a way that will answer their questions and still won't give them much' _Gohan sighed and looked at Bardock in the eyes "Gohan, Son Gohan" he answered.

"That's a start, but now I want to know when and what happened" Bardock said as he kept his stare on Gohan feeling that he and him were in their own little world.

"You better answer, brat I'm not known for my patience" said Fasha as she started to show him her leg just above his groin ready to de-man him in a moment's notice if he did not give her the answers she desired.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember I was fighting and the next I woke up here" said Gohan as he started to see that they all started to believe him except the female saiyan, and he started to feel his limbs again _'only a couple more seconds and I'm home free'_

"He's lying, hope you like being a woman " Fasha said, only for Bardock to stop her by putting his hand on her shoulder showing her that he believed Gohan "but why? The little fucker was too cryptic, he didn't tell the all truth" she said as she went to the back of the room listening to Bardock out of respect.

"Last question, did we ever meet and if not what pack do you belong to? Who is your father?" asked Bardock as he asked hoping to get the answer on how Gohan was connected to him.

_'Ok, that is easier, I just give dad's saiyan name and I will be done hare'_ Gohan closed his eyes and said "Kakarot" Bardock and Gina felt like their heart missed a beat for a second "I answered, now releas…"

Bardock kicked Gohan in the side of his head hard enough for him to lose conscious "so I can't hit the brat but you can! What the fuck?!" Fasha yelled as Bardock turned around and made her blood run cold from the glare she received from him.

"Bardock, that name" Gina said as she looked at the young man "it's of our unborn son, how did he know that?" asked Gina, startled and confused from the young man's words _'he does seems familiar, but it's just not possible'_

"Maybe there is another saiyan named Kakarot?" Asked Borgos, as he scratched his head and made everybody in the room face palm.

"Borgos, it's a miracle you even remember how to breath" said Toma as he got the middle finger from Borgos.

"A name is one of the most cherished things for a saiyan, it's what defines us, it is what our descendants will remember us for. Even after a saiyan passes away his name can never be passed on to another, so in other words there isn't any other Kakarrot and there never will be. Of course for some odd reason the king can overlook the tradition but that is because he's king" Shugesh said as the rest looked at him like he had grown a second head some of them started to think that he was some kind of imposter that was sent by Frieza to spy on them.

"Wow, that's deep man, but it's true there can't be any other saiyan named Kakarrot and that brings the question how the kid knows about the name, the only people in Vegeta that know about it are in this room and somehow so does he, I mean we would have known if there was another Kakarrot from our scouters if there was one" Toma said as he scratched his ass and got another smack from Fasha in the back of the head.

Bardock looked at his mate in the eyes and without a question saw that she was feeling the same thing "the weird thing is even if it sound crazy, I believe the kid, I and Gina feel a connection to the kid as a pack and you all know that lying to a pack member is next to impossible.

"So what know?" asked Borgos as he checked Gohan where he received the kick to see if they need to put him in the tank again.

"We take him home it's the only thing I can think of right now" said Gina as Bardock picked Gohan and slung him on his solders.

"Let's go, we will get our answers tomorrow. I kicked him so hard that he will not wake up at least a day from now" said Bardock as he and Gina separated from the group and returned to their home with the boy.

-Third class district, house number 465-

A seven year old boy with hair that went to his knees laid in his bed thinking about his future _'my first mission, only a month away'_ thought the boy as he was afraid but in the same time excited to prove himself as a warrior to his pack, it was his first step to adulthood.

Suddenly the door to his room opened and his loving mother and father entered with a man he never met in his life "Mother, Father!" Raditz shouted as he jumped from his bed to give his mother a hug.

"How is my little warrior doing?" Gina asked as she returned the hug to her oldest son as their tails intertwined to show affection to one another.

"Great, but why is dad putting an unconscious man on the floor?" he asked as he relaxed in his mother's embrace

"We will see tomorrow until then he stays here" said Bardock as he took one of Raditz pillows and put it under Gohan's head 'just who is this kid'.


	3. Family is thicker than blood

Family is thicker than blood

-Location unknown-

Gohan flew happily with his dragon friend, Icarus, over their house, while his beloved mother hummed a relaxing song that she used to sing to him when he was nothing but a toddler while she cooked he and his father a meal that even an entire village would have trouble finishing. His father, like always, could be heard as he sparred with Piccolo in the distance.

Suddenly a scream could be heard from the house, Gohan instantly stopped playing with his friend and in the speed of sound, fell from the sky to the front yard and burst through the door of his house, hair on the back of his neck standing, and a fresh coat of cold sweat on him as he saw that all the furniture was destroyed. Old, yellowing family pictures were cracked on the floor, furniture like sofas, chairs and tables were broken in half, and thrown randomly across the house.

Gohan lost his breath when he saw the sight before him and tears began to form around his eyes, he started to run from room to room while screaming - pleading - that his parents could hear him and make it all ok "Mom, dad, where are you please? Please, answer me".

He started to go from room to room, but was greeted by the same sight again and again; the walls' paint was yellow and peeled, the kitchen and his room were wrecked, everything was destroyed and when he finally reached his parents' room he started to feel great dread, like his body already knew what was behind the closed door.

When he started to turn the handle a loud scratch was heard as the door hinges that were beyond rusty opened and he saw a sight that broke him completely, in front of him was his mother's hanged and lifeless body, eyes with a thousand-yard stare and a last sad smile on her face. On the ground beneath the dangling corpse were countless other family pictures, every one of them of his family in union, tears of unknown authorship staining them for eternity.

"Moooooooooommmm!" was the only thing poor little Gohan could scream as he shot a small ki blast to the rope and caught his mother before she hit the ground, he started to cry into her chest as snot and tears started to stain her chest, the only thing that could be heard from him was crying or a "why?" here and there.

Suddenly he heard a great explosion in the distance and could feel his mentor and first real friend's energy skyrocket, but not his father's for some reason, he gently set his mother on the ground while shedding one last tear in her direction as he started to head out of the house towards his friend.

When he got out of his house he could only watch as the great forest the once surrounded it withered away and died, every dead branch holding bloody clothes of humans, he started to fly faster taking in everything that was going on, until Gohan stopped half of the way to see something that could only be described as true madness. He already had lost his voice, and thus could not scream, he could do nothing but fall to his knees as he saw a river that he and his father once used to swim together in was tainted by the blood of his friends.

He saw everyone that he considered a friend, even Vegeta, mangled bodies', bones and body parts were scattered around the area and the only thing recognizable were their horror striking faces that floated as they painted the once pure blue water red. Suddenly he could feel Piccolo's energy take a nosedive and he knew that whatever did that to his friends was currently fighting the one of the only two friends he had left.

Again he took off to the direction of his friend, recognizing the way to where he once started to train with him for the saiyans' arrival, when he reached the area he saw his father's body laid face down on one of the many mountains in the area, when he searched his energy and couldn't feel it he started to call for him "d-daddy?" Gohan started to shake him trying his best to wake him up, and when he turned his father to face him he started to feel himself having the urge to throw up as he gazed at his progenitor.

Where his heart was supposed to be, there was a bloody hole in the size of a fist, Gohan could only silently scream as he looked at his father. Suddenly, something crashed behind him with a scream "G-Gohan r-run" he heard Piccolo saying weakly as Gohan started to run in his direction to give him a hug in hope of shielding his teacher from the unknown threat like he once did every time they were in trouble.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a feminine cruel voice was heard behind Gohan, as Gohan looked back at the voice suddenly Piccolo screamed one last time before being forever silenced by the cold clutches of death, as a light and a burning smell started to manifest behind him.

With both their hand outstretched and a smirk on their faces, two beings stood in front the broken spirited Gohan, one was a beautiful girl that looked like she was in her late teens she had blond silky hair that wasn't very long and reached her shoulders, her eyes like her twin were ocean blue, her twin was a boy that like her had the same pale skin tone and hair style, only black in color.

Gohan could not believe what he saw, he fell to his knees as the murderers mocked him "oh, look at that. The kid seems lost and all alone-" the boy laughed as his cold calculating eyes sized up Gohan, making him tremble and soil his pants.

"And to think if he was faster, stronger and more experience he could have stopped it-" the blonde in the same empty voice and stare continued her brother's speech, as their shadows combined and started to rise from the ground and take form to a being that was black as the shadow he came from masking all his features but his form.

"well, no matter, because our fun has only begun-" the being took the form of a big bug that walked on two limbs and had huge wings on its back and a pointy tail that wiggled behind it, he didn't have any facial features but as his head looked downwards towards Gohan, he knew instantly that like the twin monsters before him took great joy in his torment, so did it.

"And it will never end" with that Gohan let out one final scream as the shadowy creature was upon him and speared him on his tail where his heart was supposed to be.

-A day after, 5:00 am-

Raditz woke up from discomfort, not because his bed wasn't soft or he was cold, but because he felt how the stranger in the room felt, a mind numbing migraine racked through Raditz and he felt great fear and sadness in his chest, the only thing that stopped him from crying his eyes out was his saiyan pride.

"Crap baskets, my aching head" cried little Raditz as his gaze fell upon the stranger "just who is he?" Raditz asked himself as he came to a conclusion that maybe he was a distant relative or a cousin he never met 'Dad did say he had a twin brother named Turles, but that is the only thing I heard about him. Maybe it's his son, which means he is a part of the pack" Raditz took a blanket and a pillow from his bed and laid beside Gohan snuggling close to him to give him more comfort and to show him that his pack was there for him to help him deal with whatever he may go through.

-7:00 am-

Bardock started waking up after a night of passion with his mate, when he raised from his bed he looked to his left at his little dresser that only held their armors and a picture of king Vegeta that behind him stood first and second class proudly while the third still didn't have the right to wear the new armors and still wore animal fur while they cleaned the bodies of the former occupants of Vegeta.

Bardock quickly put upon himself his infamous battle armor that earned him the nickname the "battlefield snake" for his fast thinking and tactics in the battle ground, he took a glance at the picture and snarled "_that king of ours will be the death of us all_" thought Bardock, as he still remembered how from his point of view their so called almighty ruler sold his race to slavery to Frieza's empire.

Suddenly two arms embraced him from behind and he could hear giggling behind him, "Leaving, are we? I'm hurt I still remember how you couldn't get enough of me, and ravage me like the beast that you are" said the voice as Bardock started to get aroused.

"Is that so?" said Bardock as he in the blink of an eye pinned his wife to the bed and started to make out, he started with one hand caressing her swollen breast as with the other he slipped a finger into her hot entrance.

Gine let out a moan as she started to feel the mind-numbing touch of her mate, she started to prod his mouth with her tongue asking for entry and Bardock complied, opening and meeting her tongue with his, the world around them became nothing but a blur as they lost each other with the pleasure of the flash.

"Bardock, please give it to me" Gine pleaded, wanting to feel his hot saiyan rod inside her going in and out, in and out.

Bardock started to play with his armor wanting to get out of it as fast as he could, while Gine started grinding her crotch against his in a circular manner making him more restless to mark his mate as his own like he did every night, only to suddenly hear hard knocks from the door, such a thing frustrating him to no end.

"Bardock, you lazy bum, open the door" Fasha's voice could be heard from the door only knocking harder on it.

"I swear, one day" Bardock started to grumble as his team mate destroyed the mood, Gine started to wiggle out of Bardock grasp and out of the bed towards the dresser giving him a smirk as she swayed her hips teasing Bardock.

"Fine, fine just shut your goddamn meat hole!" Bardock screamed as he went from the living room towards the entrance of the house to greet his team mates.

As he opened the door he saw Toma and the rest of the boys giving him a thumbs up while Fasha just smirked, it was clear that they now about Bardock and Gina little naughty adventure in the morning, "Ok, I give you all five seconds to tell me why you came here to disturb me in this hour" Bardock said as began getting impatient.

"Did you already forget about the kid?" Toma asked as he and the rest made their way inside.

"Shit, I kind of did" Bardock said as he scratched his neck from embarrassment, "now before we start I think I need to tell you something first" Bardock said as Gine went to check out on her son and the stranger.

"Well, out with it" Fasha already losing her patience said as the rest of the group found their own corner in the room to sit on.

"I don't know how, but the boy is somehow connected to my pack, and before you start he is not my nephew or a distant relative I never met, the bond that we share feels like what I have with Raditz and Gina" the news hit everyone in the room like a space pod.

"So you say that the kid is actually your grandson, but that is impossible to accept, that is like saying time travel is possible." Said Shugesh, as he started to scratch his head, trying to find an answer for his leader's predicament.

"Well, let's say we believe the kid and he really is you're supposed grandson, why not ask him on how he got here? I mean, I think it's kind of awesome to meet your future descendant like that" said Toma as he rose up and started to walk to Raditz's room.

"Toma, you can't possibly believe that shit" said Fasha as she didn't believe a word that came out of Bardock.

"I just want to, I mean if Bardock thinks that the kid belongs to his pack, what else could it be, everybody in the room knows that no power in the universe can duplicate the same feeling a saiyan pack gives".

"aaaaaahhhhhhh" they heard a scream that belonged to Bardock's suppose grandson and instantly ran to Raditz's room

-Castle Vegeta, throne room-

Behind closed doors, King Vegeta sat on his throne. He was restless, his son was supposed to be delivered to Frieze in a month and no matter what he did or said he couldn't overrule Frieze's word; doing so would be seen as an act of rebellion.

"Father, I want to train, ever since you and lord Frieze met a couple of weeks ago you stopped training me, speaking to me, and you can't even look me in the eyes, what's wrong?" five year old Vegeta said as he felt rejected and hurt from his father behavior, it was like he didn't even exist anymore.

The king was angry at the universe, at the world and at himself. He knew how his son looked up to him seeing him as the strongest saiyan to ever exist since the legend, but he didn't understand that as the years would pass he would only get weaker from his age, he would be pushing sixty eight in a month and he never felt more helpless.

"My son, come here" the king said in a voice full of compassion and warmth, a voice he would only make for his precious son, the son that from age zero saw nothing more than the next legendary super saiyan with pride.

Vegeta walked closer, opening his arms, seeking his father's love and giving him a hug.

_'I promise, my son, even if I need to s__e__t the galaxy asunder I will find a way to protect you from the clutches of frieze'_ the king silently vowed to himself as suddenly in the middle of the room an explosion could be heard while blinding lightning danced in the room for a couple of seconds before it stopped completely leaving behind a small crater in the palace floor and in the middle a bag with the logo of the capsule corporation.

-Raditz room, 07:30 am-

While Gohan suffered from his nightmares, little Raditz snuggled close to Gohan inhaling his scent and by that accepted him as a pack member _'I sure hope that h__e's__ friendly, I always wanted a big brother'_ Raditz thought as Gohan started to wake up.

"Damn, my head" Gohan bitterly said, feeling completely spent and unusually weak for some reason like he didn't train for years.

"So, you are finally awake" said a voice to Gohan's right when he looked at that direction he found Gine staring at him with her arms crossed.

Gohan wanted to respond but a furry thing latched to his face suffocating him, when he pried it away from him he saw that he held a little kid in his arms that had probably just given him a hug, when he started to take in his features his face started to lose all colors and he let him down, "Hello, my name is Raditz. Nice to meet you, cousin" squeaked little Raditz beaming a smile.

"Aaaaahhhhhh" screamed Gohan as Bardock and his team barged into the room wanting to find out what was all the commotion about only to find a confused Raditz and Gine and a fainted Gohan on the floor.

Bardock could only sigh,_ 'it's going to be one of those days isn't it?' _

**authers note**

**Sorry for the big wait, It is kind of hard to find the time to write when you are still in boat camp in the army, but I promise that in four weeks I will have more time to write and do one chapter every week so be patient.**

**I ulso want thank you for the reviews, it's mean a lot to me and it's giving me a lot of motivation to not only continue but ulso to grow as a writer. **


End file.
